Bad Blood
by Aileen's feather
Summary: Neverland was made for kids, not adults. Unfortunately, Emma and the others seemed to ignore that fact since they left their one good chance, Melanie, home in Storybrooke. But the seventeen-old girl knows better than to let them face Peter Pan on their own. After thoroughly thinking about it, Melanie decides to follow them where her nightmare began, determined to end it. For good.
1. Chapter 1 - Weight of Living

**_Bad Blood_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – Weight of Living_**

* * *

Melanie's eyes widened as she helplessly watched Henry being taken away by two strangers. Her lungs were burning, making it impossible for her to keep her breathing under control. She winced when she felt the slight pain in her sprained ankle. She cursed under her breath as the kidnapers put more and more distance between them and the teenager.

She ordered them to stop when she realized where they were taking him. They were running towards water – _fucking ice cold _water. They were going to drown him. Naturally, they ignored her. Her screams grew desperate as the man threw something into the sea. She gasped when she realized what it was. Those two sickos were taking him to another world.

Fuck.

She snapped her head to the side when she heard a voice scream after them. His mother's voice. Both of them. She could hear others, but the adrenaline bumping in her veins made it hard for her to think clearly.

Melanie felt _extremely _relieved, but didn't stop running. Well, limping, really. Her green eyes then met the woman's dark ones. Tamara or something. Melanie almost missed the fear in them. The blonde waited for the kid to resist, to fight, or at least insult them, but Henry didn't do anything. He wasn't like that. Even with the Evil Queen as a mother. With one final, lingering look, all three of them jumped into the green portal, leaving Melanie and Henry's family on the dock.

"Henry!" Both mothers shouted, simultaneously. It was too late, though. He was gone. Melanie spun around swiftly, on one foot. She shot an interrogative look at Emma Swan, who was currently being held back by David. She was screaming, cursing and obviously trashing against her father. The young blonde turned her gaze to Regina, hoping to find some instructions. Or a plan, at least.

No such luck. She, too, seemed sad, angry and ready to go on a killing spree. Melanie made a mental note to stay out of the Evil Queen's way when the moment came. She didn't even consider that as precautions, but as common sense. Mels heart was perfectly fine in her chest, thank you very much.

"We have to follow them!" Emma shouted at her family, still trying to get out of David's grasp. "There has to be a way!" Thankfully, he didn't let her go immediately. She needed cool her head down enough to think rationally, first.

"We can't, they've jumped into a portal." Melanie stated calmly. There was no use in screaming at them. That would just make the situation worse.

"I don't care!" Emma hissed, talking to Regina this time. The black-haired-woman shot her an _are-you-fucking-kidding-me _look.

"We need a magic bean for that,_ Swan_." She exclaimed, clearly as upset everyone was. "Hook stole the last one."

"There has to be a way!" Emma whined desperately. "We can't just let them take Henry!"

Rumple and Belle suddenly appeared next to them, both out of breath. He immediately went to the point. "What happened?"

"Greg and Tamara have taken Henry to another world." Mary-Margaret explained in a sad tone. The Dark One's features darkened on the spot. Before he could speak, Belle continued. "What do we do?"

Melanie shut them out, trying to think. She had to find a way to get to Henry, without a magic bean, which was basically impossible. There was no way to travel to different worlds without them. She stamped her food on the ground, cursing. She drove her eyes to the horizon, hoping to find the answer to everything.

Surprisingly, she did.

"Guys! There, look!" Melanie shouted, gesturing to the big object not too far from where they were standing.

"Hook!" Emma exclaimed, incredulously.

There might actually be a way to save the kid.

Let Operation 'Save Henry' begin.

* * *

Melanie could not believe her eyes. Everything around her seemed _so _wrong. In fact, scratch that. _It was fucking wrong._ Rumplestilskin was performing some weird magic, like always. Of course, that wasn't unusual. Emma and Regina were standing next to each other, both calm and with the same determined expressions plastered on their faces. Hook was on the Dark One's right, an intense look in his eyes. The Charmings were holding on to each other – not very _out-of-the-picture _like, either. It looked like they all became frenemies. Belle had left at some point, but Melanie hadn't really noticed.

She had been too busy avoiding Killian Jones for that.

Long story short. Because of her, Hook got into trouble. Huge _fucking _trouble.

Enough said.

"So? Where's Henry?!" Emma asked, not understanding what Mr. Gold was getting at. Regina shot her a disapproving glare. The blonde rolled her eyes, but eventually shut up.

Rumple placed one of his fingers on the pointy end of the completely blank globe, immediately drawing blood from it. With a very _Rumplestilskin-like _gesture, he let one drop of the thick liquid fall onto the object. Melanie gasped when the blood mixed with the white, uh, thing of the globe. Frankly, she had no fucking idea what it was, but it didn't matter. It was supposedly going to show them where the kid was, creepy or not.

An image of green leaves suddenly replaced the sea of red and white. Every single person on the ship leaned their head in, carefully observing the images the ball was showing them. Mels tried to recognize something, in vain.

All she could see was trees, rocks, Henry and the two kidnappers on a beach and more trees. Nothing else. It didn't look anything like the Enchanted Forest, or at least where she had been. The image suddenly changed to a huge rock. But not any random rock. It looked like a skull.

"_Bloody hell." _Melanie whispered, outraged.

Emma turned to her, frowning. "What? Where is it? Where's Henry?!" She asked, hope flashing through her eyes. The seventeen-year-old blonde ignored her.

With one final breath, she drove her eyes to the person she sincerely didn't want to look at. Their last encounter hadn't exactly been a pleasant one. The look on Killian's face matched hers perfectly. His expression clearly said, '_We are sooooo fucked.' _

She did second that.

"Where is that?" A confused Regina asked, her scowl deepening.

As expected from him, Rumple replied. That dude knew everything. "Neverland."

That single word made shivers go down her spine. Melanie shifted uncomfortably, still looking at the captain of the ship. He, too, seemed troubled. Of course he was.

"Let's go then!" Emma ordered, Snow nodding in agreement. The young blonde gulped slightly, still having a hard time understanding the whole thing. Her brain had still difficulties processing all her thoughts after the adrenaline.

Did she want to go with them? No, actually, that wasn't the right question. The good one was, was she ready to go back? Hell, no. But frankly, as much as she hated to admit it, the kid had no chances of surviving, whatsoever. She had barely made it through, and _he _hadn't wanted her dead. Whatever the guy needed Henry for; he wasn't going to make it. At least not without help.

Naturally, _she _had to be the only available help nearby.

Hook eventually broke eye contact with Melanie to look at the sheriff, probably wondering if she was serious. Her expression clearly stated that yes, she was dead serious. With a grimace, he plunged his hand into the leather bag, carefully taking the magic bean out of it. He slowly walked to the left side of the ship and just when he was about the throw the item in the water, Regina's voice echoed in her hears.

"Wait!" She shouted, making the man flinch.

She turned to Emma with another disapproving look. "She's coming with us?"

Melanie first thought the Evil Queen was talking about Miss Blanchard, but as her hand pointed to the teenager, realization dawned on her.

"Of course I am!" Mels stated, a little less convincing as attended.

Emma frowned slightly, a thoughtful expression plastered on her already worried face. Nobody was talking – they were all waiting for the Savior to make the decision. The silence was killing her. After some time, the sheriff sighed.

"Sorry, kid. You're staying here." She ordered, faking a sad smile. "You're going to be needed he–"

Melanie scoffed. "I'm not a child, don't you dare lie to me." The young teen snarled, beyond annoyed. Henry might not have been her closest friend, but she wasn't going to let anyone – or anything – stop her now that she had made up her mind. Not the location, not the people on the island and most certainly not his mothers would change that.

"That's not what she means, Melanie, you know it." Snow said, gently. "You're strong, there's no denying that, but still it's going to be dangerous." She tried to explain, again as if she was talking to a ten-year-old kid.

"How the hell would _you_ know?" Melanie hissed, angry then.

"We just do." Regina snarled, obviously sick of waiting. She had her son to save, and no time to waste.

Melanie desperately waited for _some _support, which never came. None of them wanted her to come to Neverland with them. Frankly, in any other circumstances, she'd be on her knees thanking them. She _absolutely _didn't want to go back to that world.

But in this case, there was no place for choices. She was going. Period.

"You can't stop me." Melanie stated, somewhat matter-of-factly. Rumple raised both his eyebrows. "Wanna bet, dearie?" He offered in his _oh-so-annoying _sing-song voice.

She rolled her eyes at that, but didn't answer. She had learned the hard way not to get into bets. She turned to Killian, hoping he'd stick up for her.

It was a lost cause. The odds were against her, but she could at least try.

"I can help, Emma." She exclaimed, hoping the woman would give in. Emma shook her head, just as determined as Mels was. "We don't need another kid to save." The blonde explained. "Who says I'll need saving?!" Melanie snorted, rolling her eyes.

They had no idea what they were talking about. _Absolutely no fucking idea_. They were making a huge mistake by leaving the teen there. She had been there, she had lived there, and she knew every _single _thing about the bloody island. They – the adults – would _probably _need some saving, not her. She even knew the place better than…Hook.

"I know how we can–" Mels tried to say, but Emma interrupted her. "We don't have time for this!" She shouted turning around to go talk to Gold.

"You know you _need _me, Jones." Melanie said lowly, ignoring the confused glares she was getting. Killian frowned, and surprisingly nodded. "I know that, love."

It was her time to scowl. She shot him a _what-are-you-fucking-waiting-for-to-tell-them? _look. He glanced at Emma, and then smiled at the young blonde.

"She gives the orders." He explained, probably internally ashamed of what he just said.

With that final sentence, thick purple smoke circled Melanie, making her disappear somewhere before she could even respond to the pirate.

Regina smiled satisfyingly, proud of the little magic trick she pulled. Then, her determined look returned.

"Let's save Henry."

* * *

"You won't _survive _witou_– Fuck!" _Melanie shrieked as she realized she had been teleported. She screamed in anger, stamping her foot hard on the ground. Sadly, she used the injured one. Her scream got muffled by her own hand as she bit back a cry of pain.

After some time, and some cursing, she eventually decided to find out where she was. That wasn't a very hard task, really. She could see the clock tower very clearly. She was still in Storybrook, while the 'Rescue team' was on its way to hell.

Or more commonly called Neverland.

Even though the odds weren't in her favor, no, scratch that. The whole fucking universe didn't want her to go back there. Somehow, it kind of made sense. First, she wanted to go there so bad she did anything in order to make that dream come true. Once there, she did _anything _to stay. After some time – a hundred years or so – she sacrificed everything she had to leave the island. And now that she had left, she wanted to go back. The universe was sick of her wishes.

Melanie was definitely _insane. _

Without wasting any more time, she ran – limped – to Rumple's shop. That took slightly more time than she expected. She felt like a bloody turtle. Thankfully, Regina hadn't teleported her to far from the town's center.

One good thing about the sucky situation.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on…" She whispered as she searched through every drawer, every shelf, and every single fucking corner of the shop.

Nothing.

As a matter-of-fact, there were lots of things, but she couldn't even name half of them, let alone explain what there were used for. She didn't abandon, though. She had to find a way to go to Neverland, no matter what.

She had to save Henry, she had to save Killian's sorry ass and more importantly, she had to save the Savior. They had no idea what was patiently waiting for them. It was all a game, and as the careless adults they were, they were _obviously _going to cheat. One way or another.

Plus, only kids were allowed on Neverland, and only kids – or teens – could use its magic. So logically, the best thing to do was to take one with them. But no, adults knew best. Kids were too young, too stupid and too defenseless to survive alone or to be helpful.

Bitch, please. That was the whole point of Neverland.

A Paradise for kids, a Nightmare for grownups.

"Fucking, shitty hell!" She shrieked, plain sick of her non-efficacy.

She had to keep calm, and wait for a fucking miracle.

Mels ended up on a couch, looking at the ceiling as if it would give her all the answers. Sadly, all it told her was that it needed a serious cleaning. She was trying to ask herself the right questions. That wasn't necessarily the easiest part. All she could think about was how the hell the 'Rescue Team' was going to survive. The island was a threat by itself, let alone the _boys _living on it.

She knew that every single second counted, that time was slower or faster in Neverland. Hopefully slower. She somehow hated herself for knowing all these things. She'd rather be sitting at Gramm's, drinking a hot latte, celebrating the fact that the town didn't blow up. But no, she knew what was going to happen, and there was no denying it. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she acted like everything was going to be okay when she pertinently knew it wasn't.

"How the hell did I get there anyway?!" She exclaimed, exasperated by her inner monologue.

Then, a miracle happened.

Well, in fact, her brain kicked in.

Same difference.

She mentally slapped herself, but didn't waste time face-palming herself. Her aching ankle largely sufficed, she did not need a headache. She ran up the stairs – Do you really need telling she was limping? – to some random bedroom. She hoped it wasn't Rumple's room. She had enough nightmares already. She scurried to the largest widow and positioned herself in front of it. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak.

"I bel–" She started to shout, but stopped herself quickly. Since the 'Rescue Team' left about fifteen minutes after Henry, they hadn't thought about food and all that stuff. Sure, Mels could use Neverland's magic to provide them, but last time she had been there, magic had been fading slowly. Her plan might not work once there, so she had to be carefull and prepared.

She went back down into the shop. She randomly took threatening looking things, and a leather bag. She stuffed them into the bag and went to leave, but something made her stop. Lying with the swords was a dagger.

_Her dagger. _

"How the hell did it get there?" She wondered out loud as she took it into her hands. Indeed, it was hers. She made a move to put it into the bag, but ended up hiding it into her boot. Simple, but usually effective.

She made a b-line to the kitchen, stuffed some bread, some fruits and some water in the bag, and she felt thankful that the bag was enchanted. Bigger on the inside – or smaller on the outside, you choose. She suddenly felt like Hermione Granger. The only difference was that Hogwarts didn't exist, and Neverland did.

With that done, she went back to her spot near the window. Melanie sighed heavily, remembering the most important thing of all. Of course, that _had _to be the one thing she couldn't have. An escape plan. "Never break in somewhere, unless you know the way out." She whispered, painfully aware that there was no way out for her. He wouldn't let her leave twice; well, at least not safe and sound.

She took another deep breath, and finally spoke the words she hoped she'd never have to say again.

"I believe."

At first, nothing happened. She wondered if she had said it wrong. She shook her head. It was right. Although, _he _could have changed it over the years to stop her from coming back. As if she'd go back there willingly – and without a _strong _motive.

Then the window opened violently, making the glass shatter into a million pieces. She didn't flinch when one sharp piece scratched her left cheek. Not even when she felt the thick blood flow down to her neck.

The shadow looked down at her, his glowing eyes studying her. He didn't grab her, neither did he attack her. He extended his hand – if she could call it that – waiting for her to take it. Melanie didn't immediately react. Now that he was there, she wasn't sure if she _really _wanted to go with him.

_Fuck it._

She placed her left hand into his, shivering when she felt his _skin. _"Take me to Neverland."

With one final, lingering and creepy look, he flew her to hell.

Or Neverland, you can choose.

* * *

**_NA: _****Hey you guys! I know, I should be working on my other Panfic, but frankly, I couldn't get this idea outta my head. Sadly, this plot line wasn't compatible with my other plot in 'Never Believe', so I decided to write a new one. Don't worry, I am ****_Not _****abandoning my other story! **

**Either way, thank you for reading, and I hope you'll like my new story! (And my Oc!) **

**- Aileen's feather**


	2. Chapter 2 - Flaws

**_Bad Blood_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 – Flaws_**

* * *

Surprisingly, the journey had been extremely short. Once in the air, Melanie had barely had the time to enjoy the view. The shadow might have been in a hurry, who knows? Other kids to kidnap, rip some random people's shadows into oblivion and other things the creature did in its free time.

Anyway, the second the island came into her sight, Mels prayed _he _was busy. She would rather deal with one of the Lost Boys than the Devil himself, or his right hand Felix. He too, wasn't very fond of her. Her eyes widened when she saw Hook's ship, completely deserted. They already were on Neverland, but for how long? She hoped it wasn't too long and that they were still in one piece.

"Let me go!" She ordered, ready to drop. Thankfully, he did as told.

She fell down towards a huge tree, her arms extended. She grabbed a big branch easily, slightly slowing down her fall. She repeated that action a few times, getting closer to the ground safely. Once hanging on the last branch, she noticed how high it still was. Not enough to kill her if she fell down correctly, but enough to make the pain in her ankle worse.

So she just hung there, in the middle of the jungle, with no way to get down from the fucking tree. Well, except letting herself fall, of course. She knew she wouldn't last long like that, especially with arrow shooting Lost Boys everywhere in the damn place. Perfect for target practice.

Melanie looked up, trying to find a safer way to get down, only to see the Shadow floating above her. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was doing. His hand was once more extended, waiting for her to take it. Without hesitation she took it, sighing as he helped her down. His glowing yellow eyes never left her green ones, much to her surprise.

The second her feet touched the ground, he immediately let go of her and flew off into the sky. She carefully watched him leave, silently hoping he wasn't going to tell Pan she had arrived. He _obviously _knew his shadow had brought someone, but as long as he didn't tell him, she was safe. Or close to safe, anyway.

"Okay…" She whispered to herself, kind of creeped out. That wasn't the Shadow's usual way of doing things. It might have changed throughout the years while she was gone, but it still seemed strange.

Something was off.

Melanie immediately started moving, hoping she'd get to the 'Rescue Team' before the Lost Boys caught up with her, wherever they were. They knew the island by heart. They knew where every single hide out was, especially the hidden ones. They could even use the _fucking echo caves _to their own advantage.

But so could she.

After about fifteen minutes of vain walking, she stopped. There was no point in searching the whole island for them. She had to think like an adult. Where would a responsible, pissed-off mother go to protect herself?

"Mmmmmmh… Near a water source?" Mels guessed, immediately heading towards the river. She tried to make as less noise possible. Although, the noise the birds were doing probably muffled the small tree branches cracking under her feet.

Once there, she sadly found out that indeed, they had been there. _Stupid adults. _All they had to do was to wish for water to appear and _pouf!_ But then again, they were adults, so they could not use Neverland's magic to their advantage.

Then realization dawned on her. She mentally slapped herself.

"Fuuuuuuck." She exclaimed, clearing exasperated with her own stupidity.

She bent down over the water, her left hand extended towards it. She closed her eyes slightly, hoping her plan would work. She took a deep breath, and said, "Show me Emma Swan." The water blurred suddenly, shifting into an image of the 'Rescue Team' looking at a map. Mels rolled her eyes when she understood what game Pan was playing. Always the same ones.

At least one thing that hadn't changed.

She carefully observed their surroundings. Relief washed over her as she recognized the place they were _not-hiding_. Why weren't they hiding? Probably because of Hook. She didn't waste another second looking at the water, and took off towards their camping spot.

"I'm Henry's mother, the daughter of Snowhite and Prince Charming." Emma swan said, looking at a blank map. Melanie resisted the urge to roll her eyes once more. She wasn't going to make the map appear by stating the obvious.

With a deep breath, she advanced slowly, both arms raised into an _I'm-no-threat _gesture. Heads immediately turned to her. Snow aimed an arrow at her, Hook grasped his sword and so did David. Their eyes suddenly widened. Before any of them could speak, the teenager said her tragic entrance line.

"Told ya nothing could stop me." Melanie said, smirking satisfyingly. She was internally dancing a happy-dance. She loved those hero-like lines, especially the effect it had on people.

"Melanie?" Emma asked, eyes wide. This time, the urge was too strong. She did roll her eyes. "No, I'm the key master." She paused for a dramatic effect. "Are you the gate keeper?" She asked, on the verge of laughing. After a few seconds, she realized they wouldn't laugh at her joke, so she continued. "Of course I'm Melanie."

The Savior frowned. "It's not possible." She muttered. Melanie almost burst out laughing once more, but Hook's actions stopped her.

He hug_ged her. _She awkwardly hugged him back, not entirely sure what to do. "About time, love." He said, slowly stepping back from her.

_Mels'_ jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

He smiled a toothy smile at her. "Took you long enough to get here, Mels." He said, as if they were best friends for life and beyond.

Regina started screaming. "I do _not understand _any of this! Explain." She ordered.

Melanie's rebel side was telling her to make the Evil Queen shut up, but she didn't have time for that. She had to get their sorry asses, including Henry's, out of the island. She told them she'd tell them later, but none of them were having that.

"Melanie, here, asked the Shadow to take her to Neverland." Jones explained, smiling brightly. Charming was the one to respond. "So what, _Pirate?" _He spoke the word 'pirate' as if it was a profanity. Killian's face fell, the smile fading from his face. He didn't respond, but Melanie could see all the insults he was throwing at the prince just by looking at his eyes.

"I'm here to help." Melanie stated, matter-of-factly. She could actually _hear_ Regina roll her eyes. Partially because of the animalistic growl she had let out. "We do not have time for this," she gestured to Mels, "Nor for you to accept _who you are, _savior." The black-haired woman snarled, fetching the map out of Emma's hands. The blonde resisted, but the Queen always – or so – got what she wanted.

"What are you doing?" Melanie asked, suspicious. She hoped she wasn't going to make some stupid and avoidable mistake like –

"A locating spell." Regina said, using her magic to perform her trick.

– like that.

"No, no, no, no." The teen said, trying to get to them, but Charming suddenly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from getting to Regina. "You can't!" She screamed, hoping it would stop them.

Sadly, it didn't.

"Too late." Regina smirked, watching the piece of blank paper float away slowly. "See? Easy."

Emma nodded in agreement. Melanie didn't. "You are _so stupid!_" She said through gritted teeth. She yanked her wrist back violently, not leaving any choice to David than to let her go. "You are _cheating_!" She shouted, gesturing towards the glowing map.

Emma snarled. "This is not a game."

Mels stomp her foot on the ground, beyond exasperate. "_Yes, it is!" _She shouted, throwing both her arms in the air. "And cheaters never win!"

Regina didn't let her explain anything. She simply took off after the now magical item, a smug look on her face. Everyone soon followed, except Jones who waited for the teen to walk first. She spun around to face him, an angry expression covering her usual gentle features. "Why are you letting them do that, Jones?!" She asked, gesturing to them.

He sighed. "I'm just a pirate, they don't believe me." He said, putting his hands on the small of her back. He pushed her forward. "Now go." He ordered.

Melanie glared daggers at him, but did as told.

They were going to find out who they were up against sooner or later, anyway. But there was something bugging her. They hadn't asked how she knew how to get the shadow to take her, how she managed to find them, or anything in that matter. They were careless. They were gullible.

Melanie was scared.

They were walking right into a trap.

* * *

Melanie knew that there were small chances getting Henry back, but frankly, they grew smaller by the minute. They wanted to have the effect of surprise, but with them talking all the time, the whole of Neverland could hear them. She had tried to tell them nicely to shut up, but wouldn't listen. They said they needed a plan.

The young blonde agreed. And a _fucking _good one.

Charming suggested to get in, grab the kid, and get out. Of course, there were flaws. As a matter-of-fact, the plan was a flaw by itself. It was stupid, careless, dangerous and impossible. Good thing Emma agreed with her, and Jones, too. He had taken the time to explain them about the danger of Dreamshade, but they wanted to follow the map, anyway.

Actually, they didn't have a choice anymore. Even if the Savior suddenly changed her mind and decided to play fair, she'd need the map which was enchanted to stop once it found the owner. Sadly, there was no turning back anymore. If they wanted the map back, they would need to meet Peter Pan.

Fuck.

Then suddenly, the map dropped to the ground. They had arrived.

Double fuck.

"No one's here." Snow noted, looking around. "Maybe the spell was wrong, Regina."

Regina scoffed. "Yes, blame me." She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Again."

Melanie had to side with the Evil Queen on that one. "No, we're in the right place." She said, not bothering to lower her voice since _he _obviously knew there were near. Hell, even the mermaids probably heard them talk; and it had nothing to do with their supernatural hearing.

The seventeen-year-old girl was walking right behind Marie-Margaret, so she did not immediately see what the others did. Charming was the first one to walk into the deserted camp. They all started running to the left edge of the camp, but Melanie stayed right where she was. Not too far, but not too close either. She heard Emma shout her son's name before seeing the silhouette. Her eyes went wide when 'Henry' turned around.

Peter Pan – in the kid's clothes.

Clever.

"Hi, Emma." He greeted, his oh-so-annoying smirk plastered on his lips. They stopped dead in their tracks. The Savior did not waste time. "Where the hell is Henry?" She asked to him, making Melanie roll her eyes. "Well, most certainly not here." She muttered, already trying to find an escape plan.

"You broke the rules." Pan said, walking to the side, frowning deeply as if he was disappointed. Which he wasn't, Mels assumed. He had always been a few steps ahead of her, so he had probably foreseen the whole thing. In fact, even she had. Adults didn't like games. Grownups cheated.

"That's not fair." He stated, still walking. "Bad form. I expect more from _you, _captain."

"Aye, and you'll get it." Jones threatened, his tone dangerously low.

Emma started talking again. "Give Henry to me."

Melanie wanted to tell her to shut up, that she was only making things worse, but she didn't. She was too scared for that. An unavoidable fight was coming, and she didn't exactly feel like dying of Dreamshade. Surprisingly, he had not talked to her yet. Had he forgotten her?

"Sorry, can't." He said, faking a sad smile. "Don't you know?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Melanie clenched her jaw when she noticed the confused looks the 'Rescue Team' was giving him. "Didn't Mels tell you?" He said, thankfully not sparing a glance at her. Emma turned around, though. She opened her mouth to say something, but Pan interrupted her.

"Cheaters never win." Pan said, and Melanie could _hear _his smirk. Emma's eyes grew wide, finally realizing what fucking huge mistake she had made.

Out of nowhere, Lost Boys gathered around them, trapping them. They were all armed with crossbows, sticks, swords – all coated in Dreamshade. Melanie immediately ran to the center where Hook was standing, his sword already in his hand. She quickly pulled her dagger out of her boot. She almost screamed when her back hit Snow's. She didn't bother looking up at Pan. He wasn't going to get his hands dirty. He wasn't the main threat at the moment.

"Watch out for their arrows, they're laced with Dreamshade." Jones warned.

Then, the fight started. Arrows were being shot from everywhere. Melanie dodged them all easily, kind of surprised she hadn't lost her agility. Thirty years gone from Neverland, and still as good as –

Jones suddenly pushed her to the side, as she heard a whistling noise pass right next her ear.

– Well, approximately.

She didn't even have time to thank him because Felix came charging at him. On the other side of camp, Charming pushed Snow out of the way, and Mels gasped when she saw the arrow touch him. If he was hurt, he was done for. When his wife went to him, he told her he was fine. Typical Prince Charming. Always so brave and selfless.

"Behind you!" He shouted at Mary-Margaret. She instantly shot an arrow at one of the Lost Boys – one Melanie didn't know – trapping the guy against a tree. She did not kill him, even though he had tried to kill her. Typical Snowhite. On her side, Regina threw some spells at her attackers, smirking evilly. Typical Evil Queen.

Suddenly, a boy came charging at her, his sword raised above his head. She raised her own dagger towards his arm, hoping to injure the guy enough to make him stop. It did. He screamed out of pain, and dropped his sword. She picked it up swiftly just before putting her dagger to his neck. She positioned herself behind him and kicked him behind his knee, making him fall to his knees.

"Where's your camp?" She whispered, her voice low.

He didn't answer.

"Where's your fucking camp, Devin?" She snarled, putting more pressure on his neck. He did not seemed fazed, at all. Of course not. This was all a game to them. She was taken aback when Devin laughed. "You don't have the balls to kill me, Mels." He stated, matter-of-factly.

It was true, she wasn't going to kill him.

She was going to do worse.

She removed the dagger from his neck, rolling her eyes when he burst out laughing. He had no idea. She instantly plunged the weapon into his shoulder, his laugh quickly turning to a strangled cry. She tugged his hair back, and told him in a whisper. "Payback's a bitch, Devin."

She pushed him down onto the ground, thankful he had a vial of Neverland's water attached to his belt. She used to have one, too. She never drank from it. She watched him drink the liquid, and sighed as she saw his wound close. He stayed onto the cold, hard ground, still recovering. He wasn't going to attack her again anytime soon.

Onto the next one.

She spun around, on the lookout for another attack. Surprisingly, lots of them weren't there. The Lost Boys. They had been so many thirty years ago. Where were the others?

Out of the blue, Emma fell down the small hill, wrestling with Jonathan, one of the oldest Lost Ones. "Where's Henry?! Where is he?!" Emma screamed, a wild look on her face. Naturally, Jonathan did not tell her.

She got up, the wild look still twisting her features. "Emma are you alright?" Snow asked, worriedly. Before she could answer, a loud whistle came from behind them. All the Lost Boys stopped fighting and ran to Pan. Instinctively, Melanie dropped her dagger, just like she used to do back then. She cursed loudly as she picked it up again, annoyed with herself for being so stupid. Dropping the dagger when she heard the whistle was what she used to do many years ago, when a game ended.

Fucking habits.

"Remember what I told you, that map will show you where Henry is, any when you stop denying who you really are." Pan said, frowning. Then, he smirked. "You might want to listen to Melanie, too." He said, still not looking at her.

Before anyone could say something, he continued. "I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." He walked away, closely followed by Felix and the other Lost Boys. With the hoods on their heads, Melanie could barely recognize them.

Once gone, 'The Rescue Team' stayed still for a few minutes, taking in what had happened. Suddenly, Emma turned to Mels. "What do we do?" She asked, frowning.

Melanie was surprised, but didn't show it. "_We _do nothing." She snarled, a little angry that it took them a fight to finally understand. "_You _fucking accept who you are."

Emma sighed, but still walked over to where the map was lying. She picked it up, a sad expression on her face. Somehow, Melanie understood the feeling. It had taken her over two-hundred years to accept who she was, so she couldn't really bitch about Emma not being able to do it in a day, or two, or however long they had been on the island.

Mels clapped her hands together. "Okay, we have some serious explaining to do."

* * *

**_NA: _****Hellooooo! Here's chapter two, you guys! Hope you like it!**

**_Shouts out:_**

_GraceQuinn11: _Here's my update! Thank you so much for reviewing!

GingerGeekGal1796: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this one and the other, too!

- **_Alieen's feather_**


End file.
